


will

by homosexualbyers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: me projecting lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualbyers/pseuds/homosexualbyers
Summary: It’s rare to find someone who you love every aspect of. Every stage, phase, mistake, insecurity and passion you can find yourself falling in love with it.orbasically a big fat love letter to will byers.





	will

**Author's Note:**

> heeeey! this is different to anything i’ve ever written it’s more personal than anything i’ve ever posted. i just really love will byers and wanted to talk about why i love him and what i see of myself in him. and a little bit of envy cause he’s highkey better than me. so yep i’m also scared of posting this cause it feels vulnerable lol
> 
> ‘i’ isn’t anyone specific. it could be mike, it could be jonathan or joyce, it could be eleven. it could be anyone you want. i wrote it as if it was me and i knew will. 
> 
> hope you like it! <33

It’s rare to find someone who you love every aspect of. Every stage, phase, mistake, insecurity and passion you can find yourself falling in love with it. Which is uncommon because often people change too much or you yourself change and you find yourself not liking the new person. It’s something you struggle to pin a reason to at first but one explanation always comes around. He’s you. Or more like the you you want to be. 

Will has changed so much in the time I’ve known him. Most would struggle to see the happy, sometimes quiet, carefree boy he was when he was a kid now as an adult. 

Back then Will set out to do his most for others, more than he should because his own needs got left behind to be trodden on. I recall instances where he sat trapped by a friends need for attention and burrowed his unhealthy brain away claiming it’s worries to be tiny compared to others. He was happy after all. He was. He had good friends, a great mother, a few girlfriends and a few boyfriends. He was able to be him around people who allowed him to do so. So why did he feel this heavy heat over him? Like this sweetness he put on was merely a mask. They all saw Will as happy, carefree so that’s what he must be. 

He looked at other people, with their diagnosed disorders, terrible home lives filled with trauma, left without good support systems like he had. They had reasons to feel sorry for themselves. Sure, he had some reasons but were they really enough when other people were so much worse? Will told me once after the trial of getting over it that he just needed one person to see it. One person to realise that he may just not be okay. To tell him his reasons were valid. To see he was wearing an okay mask to deceive others so he could still put them first. 

Taking the mask off changed him and I admire him for it. I saw him become louder, experiment, tell the truth more often, be a little selfish from time to time. I saw him take on the world face first and force it to take all that he is. I wish I had the nerve to be Will Byers.


End file.
